Moving Town
Quest for the BelAZ. Head to Mirny and talk to Vladimir. He'll tell you all about his plans to build the greatest wasteland conquering machine of all time. He just needs a little help and then he'll agree to let you be "steersman". Unfortunately, a little help happens to be a ridiculous list of materials. So if the BelAZ is your goal, start accumulating these items from Day 1. MAKE NO MISTAKE - THIS IS THE HARDEST, MOST TIME CONSUMING QUEST IN THE GAME. EXPECT MINIMUM 20 HOURS OF GRIND TO COMPLETE THIS LIST. Full set of recommendations of how to acquire each item is listed below. To complete the quest you'll need to acquire: *3 Part of the nuclear reactor *1000 Pure water *10 Steel tools *500 Auto spare parts *1000 Iron pipe *50 Automotive Battery *100,000 Scrap metal *100,000 Steel *100,000 Lead *10,000 Nail *10,000 Wire *1000 Insulating tape Recommendations: Things you will need to get/build/train for: * KamAZ * Wooden house (minimum) * Cellar * Forge chimney * Steel making furnace * Barrel * Workbench * Also highly recommend making Greenhouses for potato and corn for trading. Skills * Cooking Skill - Level 8 max. for Whiskey (though you can skip this and obtain Whiskey from bandit camps) * Mechanical Skill - Level 13 for KamAZ repair and Workbench * Forging Skill - Level 6 for Barrels. Steel, Steel tools * Chemistry Skill - Recommend Level 5 for Auto Batteries Starting point should be to get the KamAZ and set up your base next to Petropavlovsk (if you're going to grind nails) or Ufa (if you're going to grind for honey and sulfuric acid) or some other location not to far off the main trading routes. You need to gather huge amounts of bricks, scrap metal, firewood and fire-bricks to make the requisite buildings so being closer to a city will save fuel/resources. You should already have completed the Electromobile quest and use this car to collect as much diesel and other resources as you can. Requirements: *3x Part of the nuclear reactor - they come from Chernobyl which is in the far west. It's a small square on the map called "CNPP" almost directly west of Moscow. They weigh 40 tons each, so you will be above 80% in your KamAZ and moving slowly on the way back to Mirny. Go in more or less a straight line. Despite automatically stopping at the edge with a warning, you can cross rivers in a KamAZ (it doesn't use up any extra diesel, but it takes forever; you can use any city that is jutting into the river as a shortcut to shave off a third of the time). If you avoid cities, you shouldn't get attacked in a KamAZ, so you can travel light. You'll need to bring enough for about 12 repairs (120 autoparts, 24 tires, etc) and enough food (10 meat stew and 20 water, if you let yourself go hungry; otherwise double that) *1000x Pure water - you should know where to get water by now! *10x Steel tools - can be made with the forging skill and steel. Easy enough given that you need 100k steel for this quest. *500x Auto spare parts - picked up from Car Workshop, Garage or in the road where broken cars sit. *1000x Iron pipe - forged with scrap meta, can do 50 at a time or found in construction sides. *50x Automotive Battery - there are several ways to obtain them, and since 50 is a lot, use a combination of all of the following: Method 1 is to trade flour for automotive batteries (200 flour = 1 automotive battery). You'll find plenty of grains along the way that you can grind into flour with a hand mill, and you can supplement by growing corn in your greenhouses. Grinding nails is tedious, but you can trade them for rice to grind into flour. Feeding everything into the moonshine cycle will also yield salt which you can trade directly for flour, but keep in mind that fire bricks are very heavy to transport (better to scout directly for fire bricks around Irkutsk). Method 2 is to craft using a broken automotive battery and 15 sulfuric acid. Grinding bees in Ufa for honey and sulfuric acid is one option (trade honey for soap for acid) but a better way is to craft it (see method below). Method 3 is to destroy mid to high level bandit camps and dismantle their one working vehicle for a working battery. *100,000x Scrap metal - can collect from ruins or broken cars in the road; this is very heavy, so either deliver this with the steel in your KamAZ or just wait and scavenge scrap from the villages and towns surrounding Mirny *100,000x Steel - hardest and longest part of the quest. Steel making furnace needs to be built first which takes ages. After that, you need 1k coal to make approx 2k steel so to make 100k steel, you need 50k coal. Coal is made from charcoal piles which require 200 firewood to make approx 225 coal so you need approx 45k firewood so...get chopping that wood! If you have any extra gasoline or sulfuric acid (see below), chainsaws will help save you from tapping your fingers numb and getting carpal tunnel syndrome. *100,000x Lead - easy to get from broken automotive batteries, approx 1.5k per battery. Batteries are quite heavy but can be found with broken cars in the road. You need approx 67 batteries to get 100k lead. *10,000x Nail - forged from scrap metal. *10,000x Wire - forged from scrap metal. *1,000x Insulating tape - found in many buildings and can also be traded at Sverdlovsk at 25 lead for 1 tape. To get 1k you would therefore need 25k lead which is 17 broken automotive batteries worth. *10x Whiskey - I got this from killing bandits in one of the bandit camps but you can also ferment it with the highest cookery skill. See cookery section for more info. (whiskey is no longer needed for this quest) *50,000x Machine oil - unbelievably tedious collection added 20/03/2017 with the new update to the game to totally screw me over (I quite literally was about to load up my KamAZ with the nuclear parts with all of the other things in the bag when this requirement was added!) Machine oil can be found in small quantities in broken cars and motorbikes and in larger quantities in Garage and Car Workshop. 50k is a huge amount, maximum you find at a time is about 2k and most cars only give 100 so this requirements takes lots of searching through cities for cars. Cannot currently be traded for, annoyingly.(machine oil is no longer needed for his quest) To get the 3 reactor parts with your KamAZ you will need an incredible amount of diesel fuel. A round trip from Mirny to CNPP and back again requires just under 3M diesel. So three trips plus another ~1M to bring your steel/scrap/pipes to Mirny in the first place requires approximately 10 MILLION diesel. For this reason, be sure to not use your KamAZ for anything other than for this quest. You can find millions of diesel by tediously collecting from around the map (it would be nice if someone actually made a ), and you can supplement a little here and there from the caps you earn (especially if you stumble upon a discount diesel ticket), but trading sulfuric acid acid for the rest is almost unavoidable. Obtaining sulfuric acid: Method 1 is to grind for bees to get sulfuric acid directly. Their honey can also be traded for soap and then sulfuric acid. Method 2 is to forge tons and tons of nails to trade for tea, then sugar, then cement, then coffee, then Chlorcistamin, then honey, then soap, then sulfuric acid and finally diesel. Nails are heavy, so having a second furnace right outside of Petropavlovsk will pay dividends. This will require scrap metal and prepared skins (soap) to craft bellows. Now that the drop trick doesn't work, one remaining trick is to get your bellows/tools down to 1 more use and then make 100 nails with that last use. Method 3 is to craft from sulfur and saltpeter. While a full moonshine cycle only nets you a 25% profit, you can get more than 100% profit from crafting (2 sulfuric acid nets 1 colloidal sulfur nets 6 sulfuric acid). Crafting is slow and you'll need several greenhouses pumping out potatoes to make moonshine that can be traded for steel cables and then potassium nitrate, but you've got nothing but time while you are forging steel! The BelAZ is ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! Besides not needing fuel it travels through water almost as fast as land! Enjoy. Pro tips: 1) Do the Moving Town quest before you need the Helicopter for the Family Matters quest to save fuel. You can easily transport the helicopter in your brand new BelAZ. 2) Push your character to the absolute limit of starvation before feeding/sleeping him. Going to 70 on the death scale and around 310 on the tired scale before sleeping/eating to saves time in the long run. Using those two numbers, if you eat before you rest, your character should almost exactly return to 0 on the death scale by the time hunger/thirst are back at 100. 3) When you finally make it to Vlad the Lad with everything you need your KamAZ cannot carry everything at once because it's too heavy. Take each reactor part on top of him and drop it there one at a time, then bring everything else you need, then drive to him again, load everything into your inventory and talk to him and you can complete the quest. 4) Unless you really enjoy grinding, determine how much your time is worth to you. Buying the premium version of game so you can save/load alone is worth it. Each diesel station has 5 chances to search, each search can produce 1-50k diesel. Save/load to make sure you get at least 40k per search. The same goes for getting steel (aim for at least 2.5k per cycle). Category:Quest Category:Transport